Underground drilling, such as gas, oil, or geothermal drilling, generally involves drilling a bore through a formation deep in the earth. Such bores are formed by connecting a drill bit to long sections of pipe, referred to as a “drill pipe,” to form an assembly commonly referred to as a “drill string.” Rotation of the drill bit advance the drill bit advances into the earth, thereby forming the bore. Directional drilling refers to drilling systems configured to allow the drilling operator to direct the drill bit in a particular direction to reach a desired target hydrocarbon that is located some distance vertically below the surface location of the drill rig and is also offset some distance horizontally from the surface location of the drill rig. Steerable systems use bent tools located downhole for directional drilling and are designed direct the drill bit in the direction of the bend. Rotary steerable systems use moveable arms that can be directed against the borehole wall as the drill string rotates to cause directional change of the drill bit. Finally, rotatory steerable motor systems also use moveable arms that can be directed against the borehole wall to guide the drill bit. The more recently developed rotary steerable motor systems, unlike rotary steerable systems, use a downhole motor to operate the moveable arms and rotate the drill bit, in addition to or in lieu of, rotation of the drill string. Directional drilling systems have been used to allow drilling operators to access hydrocarbons that were previously un-accessible using conventional drilling techniques. Moreover, rotary steerable motor systems, in particular, can result in a borehole that is consistent with the well plan. However, the downhole drilling environment can degrade operational efficiency and service life the even the most robust downhole tools and rotatory steerable motors are no exception here.